


Wanda's mistake

by Chasingtails



Series: Wanda Maximoff’s family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mom Natasha Romanoff, Natasha being a mom, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve being a dad, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, spider mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingtails/pseuds/Chasingtails
Summary: Wanda Maximoff had two options:Let the bomb explode and kill millionsortake the fall herself





	Wanda's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> "what if" kinda moment if Wanda went after Rumlow and the bomb.  
> Steve and Natasha are total parents don’t @ me  
> Also I'm not a medical professional so yea pls don’t end me. 
> 
> Also comments would be appreciated! Thanks loves!
> 
> (this is trash I apologize)

**Lagos, Nigeria**

**Steve Rogers** had just taken Rumlow and managed to finally trap him, and was currently watching the man stumble. The Black Widow and Scarlett Witch slowly stepped forward, already in defense stances.  

At long last, everything was coming to an end. 

Rumlow was now on his knees, hands slowly raising into the air. He sat still, his breathing heavy as Steve Rogers came towards him. As he approached, Natasha Romanoff was behind him, motioning for the crowd around them to move away.

"You have enough?" Rogers asked the man, having down upon him. "You plan on containing?"

Rumlow laughed, slowly peeling off the mask from his face and tossing it aside. His face was now burned barely beyond recognition, his promising features being his two piercing eyes. Rumlow let out a wheeze, baring his bloody teeth towards the man in front of him.

"I....am not done yet.." He coughed, his left hand reaching for behind his back. This one action made Steve and Natasha take steps back, embracing for emergency purposes. Steve kept his shield up, his eyes barely glancing over at Rumlow.

Crossbones pulled out the detonator and let out a shrill laugh, his thumb hovering over the trigger.

"You...you tell Bucky...I said hello."

He pressed the trigger...

.....

silence..

Wanda Maximoff was using her powers to hold Rumlow down, her eyes filled with anger as she pressed down harder.

"MOVE!!" She heard someone cry out, which was filled with more screams.

 

Wanda couldn't save everyone, and she knew this, but was damn sure she would save them today.

Wanda pulled Rumlow a bit closer towards her and let him go. 

 

The second the bomb went off, Wanda closed her eyes and just didn't move. That explosion killed Rumlow immediately, but sent the poor avenger flying towards her supposed death. She managed to land somewhere in between the hospital and whatever building was connected to it. Wanda’s Body hit the wall with a sickening crack, blood dripping from the side of her head. Her body tensed up, laying absolutely still as the girl struggled to breath. The crowd started screaming and began to flee, causing chaos as people pushed and shoved each other just to get away.

Time stood still as the three avengers tried to comprehend what just happened, Steve being the first to snap out of it as he started running towards Wanda.

The moment he found her Steve started pushing rubble aside, trying to pull Wanda out without hurting her. He began to panic when he realized that Wanda wasn’t moving, or barely breathing.

“Kid, stay with us ok? You better not go down without a fight!” Steve cried out, using his hand to cradle the back of her head. “You stay with me! C’mon Wanda...”

Wanda let out a whine, raspy breathing turning into loud sobs. Her body burned in absolutely agony, fingers curling up as she tried moving her head. She wanted to reply, her throat tried screaming out, but she was silent. Steve pulled Wanda out and placed her into his arms, standing up.

“Stay with us Wanda, breath for me ok?" Steve soothed, sighing internally as Wanda let out another whine, tears of pain streaming down her face. He carried Wanda out and eventually met up with Natasha, who just looked at him.

“We need to act now, the Quinjet is not to far.” She told Steve quietly, looking up at him. “She’s still breathing, C'mon."

Rogers just shuddered and carried Wanda all the way back towards the Quinjet, Natasha getting to the jet first in order to open the ramp. Sam met them once the three were inside, Steve immediately setting Wanda down onto a small bed.

"I've got front." Natasha announced, rushing up to the cockpit. Sitting down, it took her maybe two seconds to get the switches on and ready for take off.

"You can't sleep yet Wanda, I know you want to but not yet ok?" Steve whispered, his hand gently moving strands of hair out of her way. After a few seconds, Sam suddenly let out a sharp breath. 

"Shit.." Sam muttered, taking off his wings and placing them aside, rushing over to Wanda's side. "Steve, cut the jacket off her, that leather is gonna kill her.

"what?!?" Steve cried out in shock, his eyes wide as he faced Sam. Looking at Wanda 

"damnit Steve help me!!" Sam gasped, using a knife to cut into the leather jacket, mostly trying to cut the jacket into small pieces. Wanda whined in pain, giving out a gasp as sam slowly cut off the left sleeve of her jacket. Steve gently took her hand and squeezed it, letting Sam get into the side of the long sleeve shirt. Once that was done, Sam stepped back. 

“Oh Shit...it’s already getting bad..” He hissed, glancing over at Natasha. “You better call Tony man! We’ve got a huge problem!!”

“I’m on it!” Steve said, making his way over towards the cockpit as he reached for the communicator. Suddenly after a few seconds, Tony’s image popped up.

_“Cap? What now? Can you actually see that I’m busy-?”_

“Tony! We need the Med-Bay prepped for when we get there, Wanda took some serious burn damage, it’s not good.”

The image of Tony Stark rubbed his temples, giving off a small sigh before looking back up at Steve.

_“I’ll call Cho, she’ll handle the rest, I'd hurry your ass."_

The call dropped suddenly, leaving Steve with a small smile before starting to make his way back to Wanda. 

"Two minutes out!" Natasha called out, turning her head to face Steve. "She hanging on?"

"She's hanging on." Steve replied, rubbing his head. "She's in big trouble when she wakes up." 

Natasha sighed and rubbed her forehead. 

"She's grounded."

Steve gave off a laugh before going back to Wanda, watching her breathe quietly.

Wanda suddenly squeaked, looking over at Sam and Steve with somewhat of a pained smile.

"Is my makeup still on..?" She asked, giving off a wheeze as she tried laughing. Steve sighed loudly and squeezed her hand. 

"Lipstick is fine kid, rest already." He replied, using his other hand to wipe the tears from Wanda's face. "you'll be fine."

 

Wanda hoped so, because after Steve said that, Wanda wouldn't remember a damn thing.

 

~

 "She's tougher than she looks." Steve said quietly, looking at the teen through the small medical window. He shuddered highly as Natasha wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing close. "You two are awfully like, she could be your kid."

"She's more your kid Rogers." Natasha teased gently, giving Steve a kiss on the cheek. "Doing something stupid without thinking? That's from the Rogers side."

"You know what Romanoff?" Steve warned playfully, giving his lover a smirk as he looked down at her. "You are crazy."

"You love it." Natasha purred, eventually turning her attention back towards Wanda inside the small room.

"she's grounded.”

"oh yes, so grounded.”

~

Five hours later after some small surgery and a few burn treatments, Wanda Maximoff began to stir awake, her body not in extreme pain like it was before. She hissed and started to sit up, only to have a strong hand push her back down.

Steve Rogers stood beside her, his eyes giving her the 'I'm so disappointed but I'm so worried about you' dad look. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it  

 "....did the vial get saved...?" Wanda asked after a few minutes of silence, glancing over at Steve. 

"We got it, everything is fine." Steve assured her, taking Wanda's hand and squeezing it gently. He then gently kissed the top of Wanda's head. "You are in big trouble Wanda. I hope you know that."

"Don't remind me." The woman huffed, leaning her head back. "Natasha's gonna be so pissed." 

"I already am." 

Natasha spoke up as she leaned against the doorframe, walking over to Wanda's bedside. She gently placed her chin on top of Wanda's head, taking her hand and placing it on top of Steves.

"I'm proud of you, but at the same time, I'm so mad." Natasha confessed, gently kissing Wanda's head. "You are so grounded kiddo."

"Noted." Wanda replied, giving off a sigh. "Can I get up now?" 

"No." 

 

 


End file.
